1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a display device, and to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 09-199481, in some cases, alloy wiring having an Al base is used as multi-layer wiring of a semiconductor device. In those cases, the alloy wiring contains different types of metal such as Cu and Si, and due to the difference in etching rate therebetween, etching residues of Cu, Si, or other types are generated. As a result, wiring short-circuit or other problems may be caused. Then, in order to suppress the generation of the residues, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 09-199481, there is disclosed a technology involving forming, in an etching step of forming the alloy wring, dummy wiring in a wide part of a substrate in which actual wiring or the like is not formed, to thereby suppress the generation of the residues in the etching step.